Back to 1974 and earlier, the U.S. Atomic Energy Commission (AEC) (now the Department of Energy (DOE) and the Nuclear Regulatory Commission (NRC) openly solicited the solution of an unsolved problem which can be equivalently stated as: TO DETERMINE AND DEFINE THE PROBABILITY FUNCTION P.sub.2 FOR A PARTICLE TO HIT A PREDESIGNATED AREA, GIVEN ALL ITS PARAMETERS OF GENERATION AND EJECTION.
Responding to the solicitation to solve the problem, a committee of scientists, mathematicians, and engineers from many companies was formed. The companies included: Westinghouse, General Electric, Raytheon, Stanford Research Institute, . . . and many other companies. They produced many reports to solve the problem. Those reports were circulated from one company to the other for the participants to provide mutual reviews and feedbacks in order to obtain the TRUE solution. The inventor, working then in 1974 at Stone & Webster Engineering Co. in Boston, Mass., was also assigned to review and evaluate some of those reports. The inventor was also requested to provide his own solution of the problem in addition to the assignment of reviewing others' reports. As a result, the author invented in October 1974 a new physical term "TRAJECTORY SOLID ANGLE" (TSA) to solve the solicited problem. The TSA was a new name having been called by the inventor in order to identify for its difference from the very well-known Geometric Solid Angle (GSA). Before October 1974, there was no such name as (TSA) in the nomenclature of science and engineering. On the other hand, the Geometric Solid Angle (GSA) has been very well known to all. The original hand-written report in which the TSA was first invented has been kept and saved by the Stone & Webster Engineering Co. since October 1974. Only copies of this original work together with two other topics original work (muti-reservoir transient problems' formulation and solution, and the solution of indeterminate structural systems' problem) were returned to the inventor in early 1975 by Stone & Webster Engineering Co. when the inventor was separated from the company. All these can be seen from the evidences of a copy of the inventor's Mar. 29, 1975 letter to Mr. V. A. Suziedelis, Senior Engineering Manager and Vice President, Stone & Webster Engineering Co. and the inventor's Sept. 8, 1977 letter to Dr. Saul Levine, Director, Office of Nuclear Regulatory Research, Nuclear Regulatory Commission (NRC). These important letters can be found from the cited reference No. [17] which are documented with: (1) reponses to the review and comments about the paper 82-IHTC-86" ON THE INITIATION OF TRAJECTORY SOLID ANGLE AND ITS INFLUENCE TO RADIATIVE HEAT TRANSFER" in 1981; (2) reponses to the review from NRC about the TSA proposal; (3) responses to the U.S. Army Missile Research and Development Command's review about TSA; (4) responses to the U.S. Army Ballistic Research Laboratory of Aberdeen Proving Ground's review about TSA; (5) reponse to the review from Professor Walter Hauser of Northeastern University. The responses to the reviews for DOE proposal No. P7900450 (cited reference [7]) can be seen from cited reference No. [15].
As indicated in cited references [17] and [15], the TSA concept has been rejected from one agency to the other. It was enrouted for review from NRC to BRL to U.S. Army Misslie R&D Command; to National Science Foundation, AFSC-AFAL, AFSC-SAMSO, AFSC-AFOSR, AFSC-RADC, AFSC-AFGL, AFSC-ESD, EPRI, ERDA, JCM-20, SER 211/103 and back to DOE high energy physics division in Jan. 17, 1979 again. It was unfortunate that the reviewers from DOE rejected the proposal again and DOE advised that the inventor should send it to National Science Foundation for support. Again the reviewers of DAR of NSF rejected the proposal and it was transferred to the Physics Division of NSF. It is unfortunate that the reviewers rejected the proposal again. The continuous rejections to accept the concept of TSA by the Federal Agencies; Academic institutions; numerous scientific journals have forced the inventor to take two actions: (1) Formally file the patent of invention of TRAJECTORY SOLID ANGLE; (2) Openly challenge scientists in the 1989 AAAS Annual Meeting, Jan. 14-19, 1989 in San Francisco by sending the cited reference [19] to 11 session organizers; by presenting the TSA papers (cited reference [1] and [2]); by appearing himself in most of the related sessions to discuss what, why, how the TSA concept being important to them and that they have been taking the wrong track to solve their problems. The action of filing the TSA patent was advised by Dr. John Lyons, Director of Engineering, and Dr. George A. Sinnott, Associate Director of Technical Evaluation, both of National Bureau of Standards (NBS) in April 1985. As a result of their advices, the patent for the invention of TRAJECTORY SOLID ANGLE was initially filed in the attachments of an open letter dated Jan. 7, 1986 sent to the Commissioner of Patents and to the Executive Heads both in the Federal and State government of Mass. and to some members of the U.S. Congress. The action of open challenges to the scientists in the AAAS 1989 January Meeting have been done in last month. The TSA proposal is again submitted back to NSF for support. The current proposals pending supports from NSF are cited reference No.: [20], [21], [22].
Thus far, since the invention of the TRAKECTORY SOLID ANGLE by the inventor in October 1974, it has been continuously developed alone solely by the inventor. It has never been funded by any organizations; Federal; state; local and public. All the proposals and technical information, papers and data are strictly proprietary.